Until All is White
by MissParasol
Summary: As the snow becomes thicker, you gradually fade away. I can't do anything but embrace you and shield you from the falling flakes of white. "I've answered your question, Kaito. Won't you reply me now?" Kaishin.


**Detective Conan  
Magic Kaito**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan**

**Characters: Kaito, Shinichi**

**Rating: T**

**Title: Until All is White**

**Summary: As the snow becomes thicker, you gradually fade away. I can't do anything but embrace you and shield you from the falling flakes of white. ****"I've answered your question, Kaito. Won't you reply me now?" Kaishin.**

**A/n: Okayyyyyyy, I'm totally _not _supposed to write yet another fic but I really couldn't help it this time. This oneshot was inspired by 'Soundless Voice' by Kagamine Len; you guys might have heard of it. And as for why I shouldn't even be doing this... My major (and I mean MAJOR) exams are coming up in a week's time and oh god I don't want to screw my life up but this is important too but I'm literally scared shitless and you get the idea.**

**Okay, so background info you guys might wanna know before reading this.**

**This is set after both organisations (Kaito's and Shinichi's) have been taken down. Shinichi and Kaito are lovers, meaning this is yaoi. Any further clarifications will be made down below.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen ai, character deaths and unedited**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

* * *

_"Be careful, Kaito. Even if they're the remains of the organizations, they can still be dangerous..."_

_"Don't worry, Meitantei, I'm the great phantom thief, Kaitou KID, and I'm invincible!"_

_Shinichi rolled his eyes, amused by his boyfriend's antics. "Be serious, Kaito. Are you sure you don't need me to come along? The mountain's really dangerous, you know..."_

_Kaito grinned. "I have my glider and it's just small frys. They'll be easy to deal with with my magic tricks you love so much. I'll be back in no time at all!"_

_Shinichi didn't feel that much reassured by Kaito's words but smiled nevertheless. He peered out into the distance. "I never said anything about liking your magic tricks, Kaito. And it looks like it's not going to snow for a week or two, so it should be safe to go." He paused, and cracked a grin._

_"See you later in bed, Kaito."_

_Kaito, who had been slightly disappointed at Shinichi's reluctance to comment on his magic tricks, brightened up visibly, eager at the prospect. "Yeah!"_

* * *

White.

Everything was of a pure white, the ground, the snow, the sky, and Kaito. The falling snow seemed to engulf everything around him, creating a blinding white that stabbed Shinichi's heart as he stood and stared blankly.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought to himself bitterly. His eyes stung from the dryness of the weather and maybe unshed tears that he had, and _god_, he hated the silence, and he hated the _white_.

The falling snow melted on his skin and Shinichi ignored the mind numbing cold as everything around him melted into sadness and grief.

The snow was piling up like sand without a single sound, over the ground, over _Kaito, _and Shinichi lets out a whisper.

His breath came out in puffs of white clouds, "Your magic tricks," he swallowed a painful lump in his throat. "I liked them. A lot."

He wondered why he waited until now to tell Kaito that. Kaito had always wondered if Shinichi had liked his tricks -made especially for him, for Shinichi- and Shinichi had always avoided answering his questions.

A simple question and a simple answer. Shinichi couldn't even do that much.

The cold wind blew harshly against Shinichi's face and Shinichi was met with silence.

He laughed bitterly as he knelt and inched forward to the figure lying in the snow. "I've answered your question, Kaito. Won't you reply me now?"

He ignored the fact that Kaito couldn't even hear his question anymore.

A dead person couldn't speak. A dead person couldn't hear or perform magic tricks or plan a heist anymore. And Shinichi knew a dead person when he saw one.

Kaito was dead, and he was lying in the snow, clad white in his KID's outfit. His hat slipped off to the side by just a centimeter and his skin was a pale, ethereal white.

Shinichi slipped his hands in Kaito's hair. Kaito's hair was soft, black and messy, and Shinichi ignored the fact that he couldn't feel anything.

It was cold, and Shinichi was willing to let the cold eat him from the inside out.

_Say you're in pain_, Shinichi so desperately wanted to yell out. _Tell me you're lonely..._

His voice echoed and reverberated only in the depths of his mind. He trailed his icy cold fingers over the jaws of Kaito's face.

He stared at Kaito's face, watching how those wretched ice crystals were forming on his eyelashes. He brushed his thumb over Kaito's eyelid. "I'll find you," he croaked out after a moment or two. "You won't leave me behind; aren't we always together as one?"

The snow fell harder and thicker, covering Kaito with a layer of white and Shinichi couldn't do anything but to embrace his thief.

He held back a sob.

_Won't you call my name one last time?_

They had always been together. After realizing their enemies were the same, they worked together, laughed, cried, played, lived together and even fell in love. They met with a few rough spots along the way, but always kissed and made love. They had a bright future ahead of them.

Kaito was fading away and Shinichi felt his world of grey and white slowing to a stop, with the exception of the falling snow.

Shinichi cursed the world for it was, the sun, the moon, the wind and the snow.

_The snow._

He hated the snow. It wasn't supposed to snow until a few weeks later. _There wasn't supposed to be any blizzard in the first place._

But there was, and every drop of soft white snow brought Shinichi a step closer to _home_.

His heart thudded in his chest dully, a soft, insignificant _ba-dump_ and Shinichi breathed.

He hugged Kaito closer to him and tried to ignore the limp and dead feeling in his arms. The cold wind blew and whipped against them and Shinichi let out a humorless, dry laugh.

"It's two of us against the world, Kaito."

He released Kaito from the hug with his head downcast. He stood, walked over a few steps and let himself fall into the cushion of white snow.

Lying together with Kaito, he reached out for Kaito's long, pale fingers.

Pretending that Kaito could still hear him _somewhere_ even if he was dead, Shinichi spoke. "Our era is about to close forever, Kaito." Shinichi breathed out, and realised with dry amusement that there were no puffs of clouds coming from him now.

His body was shutting down, and he was fine with it. He'd find Kaito this way.

He closed his eyes and squeezed Kaito's hand. The snow fell softly onto his face and Shinichi didn't even try shielding Kaito from the snow anymore.

Slowly, their time will come to a stop, and their world of white and grey will disappear. And that's all Shinichi needed.

He willed his heartbeat to slow, to weaken, and for his body to shut down.

In the silence of the falling snow, Shinichi muttered a last prayer in the depths of his mind and his heart stilled to a stop.

_**Ba-dump**_

The snow continued to pile upon them like sand, softly, gently and silently, like great white blankets wrapping them up for them to rest peacefully and eternally.

_To the falling snow,  
Please don't stop falling.  
Take me away with him.  
Erase all of them; everything transient, my voice and my life.  
Until all is white._

* * *

**Hmmm, I think I took about an hour and a half to write this. The song really struck a chord in my heart; the Kagamine twin's songs are always really tragic. I'll probably won't be posting stuffs for a while (not like I usually do but I plan to) until my O levels are over. I already have a chapter of a kaishin fic done but I won't be posting that up until a month later.**

**This oneshot was basically about Kaito going to take care of some remaining people from the organisations in the mountains, but an unexpected snowstorm happened and took his life away. Shinichi finds him a day later but Kaito is already dead. Shinichi grieves and decided to die with Kaito. Yeah, simply put.**

**Alright, I must get going now, do leave me a review! (I love them) Hope you guys enjoyed reading hehe **

**Signing off,  
MissParasol**


End file.
